War 8 - free spirit
We are doing 50x50 this time! We will update the war plan once we do some scouting. Again, we did a fantastic job with the last war. We need to keep it up, and stay with the plan and continue to be smart! Some things to remember: * Take your time and discuss your attack plan with your crew leader before you go in for the attack! This alone will increase the likelihood of successful attacks and decrease the likelihood of stupid mistakes like not training heros or not making spells as well as will likely improve the attack plan. * Deal with castle and heros first. * Assume they have nasty troops (wiz, witch) in their castle, and plan for it * Make sure you get 2 / 3 stars (and if you don't think you can, stop and ask steint or squad leaders!) * Follow white's basic attack strategy (see above) - if executed well, it will work for you! Some notes on the plan below: #Crews are by and large according to ranking on the war map. steint did make some adjustments (moving individuals up and down) based on performance in wars to try to get people into crews that are better for them and for the team. If you have questions on your specific assignment, please raise to steint. #The crew of bottom guys will be assigned to pick off THs that are outside to get us a bunch of easy 1 stars. Once they do this, they join in with the 2nd to bottom crew. Why? Because these guys by and large are not able to win, so let's get some positive contribution (and get them some loot!) #Given the crew of bottom guys are not focused on the bottom, it will mean we are generally attacking a bit lower people. That should mean even more 2/3 stars for us! If you have more ideas for the war plan, please add them here and/or change this plan. The goal is to win! #Scout their live bases to see if they have teslas under construction and if so where they are located. Put that info on the wiki. NOTE: if you don't follow the plan, we will warn you. It you continue to not follow the plan, we will kick you. If you don't agree with the plan, help us improve it!!!! I did a summary of their bases. Look at this page - free spirit summary .... ---- 'Squads' with this one, we are going to give whitematter's crew the full top. Their top couple of guys might be guys we want to ignore until the end. Also, I'm giving rerun's crew the THs on the outside (if there are any) and scouting of other bases. Therefore, they are getting no one for now, and we'll sort their assignments out after prep day is over. #whitematter's crew - #1 jc12 - #14 fayez (avg exp 89.9). NOTE: skip the top couple of 4 or so guys until others are handled #Widowmaker's crew - #15 jay - #26 Logan Blake (avg exp 78.3) #Andrew's crew - #27 foxyman90210 - #38 Austin (avg exp 65.8) #GattoMatto's crew - #39 camchad13 - #50 revel2 (avg exp 44.4) #rerun's crew - Clan Master, kevonrcf, TeRhino - THs on the outside. Please leave for this crew!!! (they can't really get us stars otherwise!) ---- 'whitematter's crew' 'Crew members' #whitematter33 #blinkermech #steint #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #rick1234 56 #xXTheOctagonXx #elise0605 #raychee 'Scouting Reports' * jc12 * MrJoe * Papatole * warrior103097 * P-money * straightguy * Maxime * Lucy lover 1 * mrgrimstad * mars * Clan Master * hagar * Estaban~ * fayez ---- 'Widowmakers's crew' 'Crew members' #FattTV #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Kato #Kd8 : #Travla #toonfan #lee #Thunk #jmazz #De*Fuhrer #Azubu #stahl 92 'Scouting Reports' *jay * Dhall14 * yt * Thunder01) * Cweed * Matt * Viduus33 * al * Brad * LODGE the Great * >< awebb15 >< * Logan Blake ---- 'Andrew's crew' *help from other crew leaders on scouting reports would be appreciated! 'Crew members' #tae3min #bertyj1990 #niamat #superman101585 #KingBelowMe #Chanceb64 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #Great Lord Matt #Norwalk Ray #rerun #voltron #Kanji Guy (I don't know what to call you) 'Scouting Reports' *foxyman90210 *NOAH will WIN *Shrey_89g *amira *stressx3 *sambhav *dandonkey *dbruns33 *davedco80 *kevonrcf *mark noble *Austin ---- 'GattoMattos's crew' In the previous war we have had great results. We were able to gain many 3 star attacked by enemies. Great crew work. And we are ready for the new war. Remember to set your village with TH in the center. brief description of the enemy to choose the best opponent to earn 3 stars. Integrate with your comments and suggestions. Crew members #InvestLT #Na9ooray #tizzy #jake #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Musawizo #Chadwellington #Fritz 'Scouting Reports' 39. camchadd13 TH lvl 7 in the south outside the walls King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 8, arch tower: four: lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: two lvl 2; walls: lvl 6 Draw the King at the top and delete it. To draw out the troops of the castle sent some goblins against the factories of the elixir next to the TH. Be careful because you will be under the fire of the cannon. Near the TH there may be a bomb or trap. Send another goblin to verify. Since the TH is outside the walls, would stick their village on the side of TH, tower side of the arches, with the Giants (and walbreakrs) and / or hogs followed by the strings. O attached directly to the TH because you will be under fire from all these defenses south as well as the mortar behind the tower with the archer 40 Hebrew Hammer TH lvl 7 in the middle of the . No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 5 and one lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 8, arch tower: four: three lvl 8 and one lvl 7; wiz tower: 2: liv 3. air defence: two lvl 4; walls: manly lvl 5. To Draw our the troops of the castle attacking the right side of the village up to the tower with arches the castle with one giant (or some barbarian) and back through the troops. To get to the TH must knock down three city walls. The side of the village seems to be less defended defended from the north tower wiz. But watch out for bombs / traps outside the walls and also between the tower and the wiz with bows. *41 jack$$$14 TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 7; arch tower: four: two lvl 6 and two lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 4; air defence: two: one lvl 3 and one lvl 2; walls: manly lvl 6. Easy to draw troops out of the castle (from north). Attention to the empty space next to the towers of the arches left side of the village. Usually, when I meet this set of village attack or hogs or with the giants towards the middle of the bottom side (right or left). Beware of the outer towers that will attract your Giants. If you stick the right side, sent against the tower with arches outside the walls some barbarian to detect any bombs or traps. *42 Japanese characters (?) TH lvl 7 in the south of the village. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 7; arch tower: four: one lvl 8, two lvl 7 and one lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 4; air defence: two: one lvl 4 and one lvl 2. Walls: lvl 5 and 6. With the archers destroy military camps before the TH. Send some to the giant tower with archers to lure the troops of the castle. Just draw them out to the bottom in order to get out from the tower and fire the cannon. Also in this case there are sides of the village with less defenses. Choose a corner where there is no air defense and the tower wiz. It 'hard to even difficult to understand where are the traps and bombs. I guess some close to TH. To attack would see a good mix of hogs and giants. The hogs against Morta to the right of TH. If you stick with that point also remember that the Giants will be drawn from the cannon without walls around it. The village has several buildings outside the walls, and even then only by destroying the TH, buildings and some defense at least two stars should be ensured. *43 sergent walker TH lvl 8 in the middle of the village. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: one lvl 4 and two lvl 3; cannon: five: two lvl 7, one lvl 6 and two lvl 5; arch tower: four: one lvl 8, two lvl 7 and one lvl 6; wiz tower: two: lvl 1 and lvl 2 air defence: three lvl 2. walls: lvl 5 in the middle and lvl 4 around village; lvl 6 around TH. To attract troops of the castle is better to attack the upper-east of the village, but it will be necessary to sacrifice some goblins (attacks the gold deposit, but not before you have cleared the two factories at the top). Be careful, TH lvl 8 means Tesla! Where will they be? Near the mortar on the bottom left? close to the TH? There are some empty space with bad surprises i suppose. Also, all the corners are well covered. So, what do you prefer? The angle with the three cannons or the opposite with a mortar and probablie Tesla? For me are the same. Just remember that the guns shoot faster, am that when the mortars hit hurt more. *44 King Supa Man TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 4; Cannon: five: four lvl 7 and one lvl 6; arch tower: four: two lvl 6 and two lvl 5; wiz tower: Two 2; air defence: one lvl 2 walls: lvl 6 and 5. Attacking the black barracks to draw out the troops of the castle. Attach the village through the fields into the military. You will not find bombs or traps before reaching the wall. Unless something has not been put before the court. This must be an attack and quickly decided it just inside the first circle of walls you'll find yourself on the fire of the two mortars. You will need giants and wallbreakers and take to get it? A few hogs as troop reinforcement, which is never wrong. *45 ryan TH lvl 7 in the the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 5, 3 and 2; cannon: five: three lvl 4, one lvl 5 and one lvl 7; arch tower: four: one lvl 6, two lvl 3 and one lvl 2 ; wiz tower: three: one lvl 3 and one lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 2.walls: manly lvl 5. To attract troops attacked the summit of the castle left the military camp to the south, the one closest to the factory spells. Be careful not to end up under the fire of the cannon.Perhaps the minus side is defended by attacking the west wall defended by cannon with lvl 2. Beware, however, to use the Giants that will be drawn from the cannon just above. Another interesting point is the opposite, however, defended by the tower bows strongest of the village and mortar. But if you can immediately destroy the wall lvl 5 you will be right behind the TH. *46 Chinese characters TH (lvl 6) in the middle of the village. No king. Capacity castle 15 ouside walls. Mortar: two lvl 4; cannon: three: lvl 7; arch tower: three lvl 6 (one outside wall); wiz tower: one lvl 3; air defence: one lvl 3, walls: lvl 6 (in the middle of village) and lvl 5. Easy to draw troops out of the castle (from south). Many beautiful (bombs and traps) surprises in the middle of the village. Even before the tower wiz low side. Due to the available defenses, wherever you attack, you will be under the fire of two mortars. Perhaps the best side to attack is defended by military camps, so bad that you go immediately behind the TH without crossing the area with bombs and traps. Then, after removal of the castle troops attacked military camps with the archers. Then send more archers, and wallbreakers Giants attack. Preference? Better to take the bull by the horns and then would stick the cannon. So you should also quickly destroy the tower of the arches and the mortar. In the meantime, please attach some goblins gold factory in the south of the village so the tower will be engaged with the bow to shoot him. *47 goodyhp TH lvl 6 in the middle of the village. No king. Capacity castle 20 (outside wall). Mortar: two lvl 4; cannon: three: lvl 7 (two outside wall); arch tower: three lvl 6 (one outside wall); wiz tower: one lvl 3; air defence: one lvl 3, walls: lvl 6 (in the middle of village) and lvl 5. Easy to draw troops out of the castle (sacrifices a giant from the east and attracts the troops outside to end up in the crossfire of two guns). If you prefer to attack the village from the wiz opposite the castle, be careful because that is the only side of the walls not covered by buildings. There may be bombs or traps. Send two barbarians in check. I prefer to attack immediately mortars (preferably the one defended by the wall lvl 5) ò. If you prefer the opposite side is less defended, defended by cannon. Remember that if you stick to that with these giants will be to attack the outer defenses to the wall. How about sending one or two anyway barbarians to destroy buildings in the north? *48 TeRinho TH lvl 6 nell’angolo in alto difeso da un cannone lvl 5. No king. Capacity castle 15 ouside walls. Mortar: two: lvl 3; cannon: three: one lvl 5 (near th) and two lvl 4 (one otuside wall). arch tower: three lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: one lvl 1; walls: lvl 5 around villagge e lvl 6 in the middle. Send some barbarians to attack cannon nera TH (attacked from the right side of the cannon) and check that there are no traps. After, destroy the TH trying to use fewer troops as possible. To draw out the troops of the castle, use some archiers to attack the golden factory in the low left corner. After attacked the village. I prefer to attack the village from the top it easier for destroy mortars. But pay attention to probably bombs and traps. *49 King Jeff TH lvl 7 near wall on the west. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two: one lvl 3 and one lvl 1; cannon: three: two lvl 6 and one lvl 5. arch tower: three lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 1. walls: lvl 4 and lvl 3. Draw out that troops of the castle to the north of the village . After that, you can attack the military camps behind the TH, but beware: there is a strange empty buildings. So, send some barbarians to see if there are bombs / traps . If attacked by this side be careful: after the Giants will be inside the willage, probably they are likely to attack the tower of the arches at the bottom of the village. Be careful because there are gaps between the wall and the factories of gold and elixirs and probably there are pitfalls. Instead, I would stick the west side and then the TH only with archers. In this way, after having destroyed the military camps, attack the TH with archers and you’ll be out form mortar’s and wiz tower’s fire. A star really easy. Instead , since the mortar at the top right, easy to stick, try with one archer if there are bombs around. Attracted the fire of the cannon with some barbarians ( attacking air defense) and smashed the walls. Always use a few goblins to eliminate as soon as the factories and stores of gold and elixirs. The defenses down can all be attacked with bows without break through the wall. Dsitribuite first few archers along the walls to see any traps and bombs and then schierateli in the number that you feel necessary to destroy everything. Or, the much beloved hogs 50 revel2 TH (lvl 6) in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 15 (outside village). Mortar: two: one lvl 3 and one lvl 2; cannon: three lvl 5; arch tower: three: two lvl 5 and one lvl 4; wiz tower: two lvl 1; air defence: one lvl 1 outside village. walls: lvl 3. Traps ond bombs near mortar and TH in the middle of the village. Draw out che troops of the castle to the north of the village. I would stick the left side of the village. In this way, while destroy the first wall, you will be out of mortar’s fire. When attacked from the side of the wiz will be the target of all fires. Then, use some goblins against the golden ad elixir factories and some barbarian against air defense (so you will not be attacked by the left under the fire of the tower wiz). In the meantime, use some arch to destroy the camp military. Attach the wall with some wallbraker (look at the wall that separates the tower from the cannon). And then you must destroy everything. And if you have some hesitation, ask for highest lvl hogs and destroy everything. No excuses. 3 stars here soon! 'rerun's crew' You guys take these 3: Clan Master, kevonrcf, TeRhino Once you do that, you can scout for top guys or join Gatto's crew and crush their bottom! Crew members #Anthony #ric035 #Gadi #zathris #Krstffr 'Scouting Reports' * N/A Category:Coc